Chat Room MD
by Willowwolf
Summary: A bunch of drabbles in chat room form...no plot.
1. Brothers And Sisters

Cast:

_Bikercutie65: Shina Cameron_

_Dragonrider260: Anthony (Tony) Cameron_

_TimberWillowwolf: Allison Cameron_

_WombatMD: Robert Chase_

_Abrainsurgeon25: Eric Foreman_

* * *

_TimberWillowwolf __has signed on at 6:38 PM._

_TimberWillowwolf: Hello, is any one out there!!_

_Bikercutie65 has signed on at 6:40 PM._

_Bikercutie65: Hey, Ally_

_Bikercutie65: Where the hell have u been_

_TimberWillowwolf: Work_

_Bikercutie65: ah_

_Dragonrider260 has signed in at 6:__54 PM__._

_Bikercutie65: brb…Tony_

_TimberWillowwolf: ok_

_Bikercutie65: Hey make a chat room…u can invite your friend's and Tony and I will talk to you…ok_

_TimberWillowwolf __has created a chat room._

_Bikercutie65 has entered chat room__._

_Dragonrider260 has entered chat room._

_Dragonrider260: Hey u 2…long time no see_

_Bikercutie65: Bite me_

_TimberWillowwolf: cut it out you two…brb… inviting friends_

_Bikercutie65: I wonder __who she's going to invite_

_Dragonrider260: No, clue_

_WombatMD has signed in at 7:02 PM_

_WombatMD has entered chat room__._

_TimberWillowwolf: Hey, Chase_

_WombatMD: Hey Cameron…whose all here_

_TimberWillowwolf: Just my brother and sister…you can tell which is which by there screen names…push over's_

_WombatMD: LOL…you right…. Hello to the people of the internet…welcome to my alien world I don't know nothing bout_

_Bikercutie65: lol…Hey Ally is this your bf_

_WombatMD: What does bf mean?_

_TimberWillowwolf: maybe or maybe not you're chose, stupid…next time keep that to yourself, Shay. All I have to say is that you're lucky he doesn't know what that means!_

_Dragonrider260: I agree w/Ally you better watch your mouth…lol…nice to meet ya Chase_

_WombatMD: u 2…_

_Dragonrider260: Tony_

_WombatMD: lol…thanx _

_A­brainsurgeon25 has signed on at 7:12 PM_

_TimberWillowwolf: Should we invite him Chase_

_WombatMD: Who?_

_TimberWillowwolf: Foreman_

_WombatMD: No_

_Bikercutie65: Have to go…bedtime…kids…bye_

_Bikercutie65 has signed off at 7:14 PM_

_Dragonrider260: I should go 2…see ya u later_

_Dragonrider260 has signed off at 7:15 PM_

_WombatMD: Just you and me. Yah!_

_TimberWillowwolf: Well, I'll see ya 2marrow & tell you about them later. And to get away from Foreman before enters chat._

_WombatMD: sigh…ok…agree with you 'bout Foreman…2 much like House…see ya._

_TimberWillowwolf: OK_

_WombatMD has signed off at 7:19 PM_

_TimberWillowwolf has signed of at 7:20 PM_

* * *

Cameron walks into the living room and laughs seeing Chase sitting on the couch with his laptop.

"That was fun," Chase laughs.

"Lets go to bed now." Cameron says, and they both head to the bedroom.


	2. Teenagers, Dreams, and Cellphones

**Sorry it tooks so long...this one was actually based off a conversation my friends had. :P**

Okay imagine everyone in House were all in high school. Okay what about if Cameron and Thirteen were best friends, and were bored. This is probably how it would go.

**Lucky_13: Thirteen**

**Pretty_Princess: Allison Cameron **

Lucky_13 has signed in at 4:22 PM

_Pretty_Princess has signed in at 4:23 PM_

_Lucky_13 (4:23 PM):_ hey allie

_Pretty_Princess (4:23 PM):_ hellooooooo

_Pretty_Princess (4:23 PM):_ ^_^

_Lucky_13 (4:23 PM):_ well you're in a good mood

_Pretty_Princess (4:24 PM):_ yeah, thats cuz Renee was in a really good mood before

_Pretty_Princess (4:24 PM):_ so that made me happy

_Lucky_13 (4:24 PM):_ ahh...okay...i'm happy...cause my brothers are outside and it's nice and peaceful in here

_Lucky_13 (4:24 PM):_ so ya doing anything

_Pretty_Princess (4:24 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:24:57 PM):_ no...lisa wanted to hang out

_Pretty_Princess (4:25 PM):_ but i dont feel like doing anything but sitting on the computer

_Lucky_13 (4:25:19 PM):_ what bout me

_Lucky_13 (4:25 PM):_ ?

_Pretty_Princess (4:25 PM):_ awww

_Pretty_Princess (4:25 PM):_ sorry, i dont really feel like hanging

_Pretty_Princess (4:25 PM):_ but i love to talk!!

_Lucky_13 (4:25 PM):_ that's fine i'll get you back tomorrow...lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:26 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (4:26 PM):_ yup talkings fun...

_Pretty_Princess (4:26 PM):_ plus the evil one needs to give me my drink

_Pretty_Princess (4:26 PM):_ (i forgot which one)

_Lucky_13 (4:26 PM):_ oh that would be same...lol...i had the weirdest dream last night...

_Pretty_Princess (4:26 PM): _about?

_Lucky_13 (4:27 PM):_ don't remember...but i do know you, robbie, gregg, and me (cause sometimes it ain't) in it

_Lucky_13 (4:28 PM):_ and we were living in the same house (that i've never seen)...and Robbie and gregg were auguring about where to put the "annoying one" cause she fell sleep on the couch (hmm...i wonder who that would be)...

_Pretty_Princess (4:29 PM):_ sorry, the net went out on me

_Lucky_13 (4:29 PM):_ no...i'm just confused....wait...i think i've had the dream two nights in a row.

_Lucky_13 (4:29 PM):_ oh...that's fine

_Pretty_Princess (4:29 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (4:30 PM):_ it's kinda freaky...if you think about it

_Lucky_13 (4:30 PM):_ ...oh yeah...and throughout the whole argument you were laughing ??

_Pretty_Princess (4:30 PM):_ what?

_Lucky_13 (4:30 PM):_ in my dream

_Lucky_13 (4:30 PM):_ you were laughing

_Pretty_Princess (4:30 PM):_ who was i fighting with?

_Lucky_13 (4:31 PM):_ no one...you were just laughing at robbie and gregg fighting

_Lucky_13 (4:31 PM):_ no clue why...it was probably the fact it was me

_Pretty_Princess (4:31 PM):_ lol, okay

_Pretty_Princess (4:31 PM):_ that weird

_Lucky_13 (4:31 PM):_ yeah it is

_Pretty_Princess (4:31 PM):_ um......okaaaay

_Lucky_13 (4:31 PM):_ if i have the dream again tonight i'll tell....

_Pretty_Princess (4:32 PM):_ ok

_Pretty_Princess (4:32 PM):_ sounds like a plan

_Lucky_13 (4:33 PM):_ oh...i read up on this...but if you have dreams that repeat themselves...they might come true in real life...or you have to find the meaning in them....i really doubt it's gonna happen...so what the hell is the meaning of it

_Pretty_Princess (4:33 PM):_ yeah, i read that too

_Lucky_13 (4:33 PM):_ it's so damn confusing....i might have to consult the a dream expert... lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:33 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (4:34 PM):_ not unless you think its possible for all four of us to live under the roof...

_Pretty_Princess (4:34 PM):_ lol, maybe u marry gregg and i marry robbie!

_Pretty_Princess (4:34 PM):_ lol jk that would be really weird

_Lucky_13 (4:35 PM):_ omg...that's what i was thinking...but yeah that would be really weird...OMG...what is wrong with me....grrrrrrrrrrrr

_Lucky_13 (4:35 PM):_ but it would be possible in that situation

_Pretty_Princess (4:35 PM):_ and for some reason we would all live in the same house...??

_Pretty_Princess (4:36 PM):_ lol we are so weird

_Lucky_13 (4:36 PM):_ yeah.

_Pretty_Princess (4:36 PM):_ i mean, damn i love u guys, but spend eternity with all of u??

_Pretty_Princess (4:36 PM):_ D :

_Lucky_13 (4:37 PM):_ yeah i know....but the weird thing....just a thought...how would gregg be married to me if both gregg and robbie are calling me "the annoying thing"....that's just puzzling

_Pretty_Princess (4:38 PM):_ lol, well one of them has to marry you!

_Pretty_Princess (4:38 PM):_ actually, its more likely to be gregg

_Lucky_13 (4:38 PM):_ yeah...totally...it be wierd being married to someone with same name as my dad...yeah

_Pretty_Princess (4:39 PM): _wow, are we extremely weird that we're talking about marrying some of our best friends??

_Lucky_13 (4:39 PM):_ yeah ....we are weird...god what is wrong with us

_Pretty_Princess (4:40 PM):_ should we tell them?

_Pretty_Princess (4:40 PM): _i wanna see their reactions

_Lucky_13 (4:40 PM):_ darn it you took the word out of my mouth...i think we should ...there reaction would be priceless

_Pretty_Princess (4:40 PM):_ yeah, but then theyd probably start talking about it too

_Pretty_Princess (4:40 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:41 PM):_ brb…I gotta take a call

_Pretty_Princess (4:42 PM):_ ok im back

_Lucky_13 (4:42 PM):_ yeah...hey...seriously i think we should bring it up tomorrow....just out of the blue..."hey you two would be a cute couple."

_Lucky_13 (4:43 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:43 PM):_ lol, that would be hilarious

_Lucky_13 (4:43 PM):_ you wanna do it

_Pretty_Princess (4:44 PM):_ yeah, just bring it up

_Pretty_Princess (4:44 PM):_ err, brb

_Lucky_13 (4:44 PM):_ in study hall...or at lunch?

_Lucky_13 (4:44 PM):_ okay

_Pretty_Princess (4:44 PM):_ either

_Lucky_13 (4:46 PM):_ lets do study hall...that a way we get both gregg's and robbie's reaction

_Pretty_Princess (4:47 PM):_ ok

_Pretty_Princess (4:49 PM):_ robbie would probably start talking about it with gregg

_Pretty_Princess (4:50 PM):_ and theres the possibility that gregg would just walk away

_Lucky_13 (4:50 PM):_ yup...but we still gotta do...it ...and if they ask us about it again...we'll just go ...huh?

_Pretty_Princess (4:51 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (4:52 PM):_ lol...i just saved this in a word document....it was just to funny....watch...i'm gonna open it later on and be like what the hell is this..and laugh..."oh...i remember this.".. .lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:52 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:52 PM):_ amber's coming over!

_Lucky_13 (4:52 PM): _like some other documents i'm opening now....i going i can't belive i wrote that

_Pretty_Princess (4:53 PM): _lol

_Lucky_13 (4:53 PM):_ okay....

_Pretty_Princess (4:53 PM):_ im not going yet though

_Lucky_13 (4:54 PM):_ oh....you know what would be funny...if you just sent a random text to robbie asking him to marry you...and when he asks you bout it say...wait what...i didn't send anything like that

Pretty_Princess (10/19/2008 4:54:21 PM): lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:54 PM):_ i should

_Lucky_13 (4:54 PM):_ what about right now...lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:54 PM):_ lol, no way

_Pretty_Princess (4:55 PM):_ im too busy typing

_Lucky_13 (4:55 PM):_ i'd ask you for his # and do it on my mom's phone ...but my mom would ask me what that was about...lol...and i'd get yelled at .

_Pretty_Princess (4:56 PM):_ oh, that sucks

_Lucky_13 (4:57 PM):_ lol...wait i might be able to do it

_Lucky_13 (4:58 PM):_ sweet...i can delete the message in the outbox...do want me to do it..lol

_Pretty_Princess (4:59 PM):_ um, let me get the number

_Lucky_13 (4:59 PM):_ he'll probably be asking who the hell is this...though

_Pretty_Princess (4:59 PM):_ 922 538 2642

_Lucky_13 (5:02 PM):_ i just sent it...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:02 PM):_ tell me what he says!

_Lucky_13 (5:03 PM):_ omg...what a story...this will be a fun one to tell...lol

_Lucky_13 (5:03 PM):_ i can't stop laughing...

_Pretty_Princess (5:03 PM): _lol

_Lucky_13 (5:05 PM):_ omg...it'll be even funnier if he comes to school tomorrow saying he got this random text message from someone...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:05 PM):_ yeah

_Pretty_Princess (5:05 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (5:06 PM):_ and then well just go on right with it...saying things like ." What did it say...or can i see the phone #."

_Pretty_Princess (5:06 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:06 PM):_ ill be like, really? someone must love u!

_Lucky_13 (5:07 PM):_ "i wonder who it is."

_Lucky_13 (5:07 PM):_ omg...robbie's face would be priceless...(does he have a cell phone)

_Pretty_Princess (5:08 PM):_ yeah, he does!

_Lucky_13 (5:08 PM):_ do you have it...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:08 PM):_ he'd be like, what the F***

_Pretty_Princess (5:08 PM):_ yeah

_Lucky_13 (5:08 PM):_ do want to do it to him...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:08 PM):_ 261 453 5983

_Lucky_13 (5:09 PM):_ gregg hasn't sent anything back...yet...looky i just go to free phone number...lol...for future referance...

_Lucky_13 (5:09 PM):_ so i'll try Robbie

_Pretty_Princess (5:09 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (5:09 PM):_ i'm so gonna be shot if anyone finds out

_Pretty_Princess (5:10 PM):_ lol, yeah

_Lucky_13 (5:12 PM):_ i just sent it to robbie...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:12 PM):_ lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:12PM):_ it takes him forever to text though

_Pretty_Princess (5:13 PM):_ you get pikachu! o_o

_Lucky_13 (5:13 PM):_ i'll try not to laugh my ass of if any of them says anything tomorrow

_Pretty_Princess (5:13 PM):_ lol, you wont be able to help it

_Lucky_13 (5:14 PM):_ if i do you can smack...but knowing i'll completely forget about it until tomorrow

_Lucky_13 (5:14 PM):_ what about robbie...how long does it take for him to text back

_Pretty_Princess (5:14 PM):_ lol, yeah

_Pretty_Princess (5:14 PM):_ a long time

_Lucky_13 (5:15 PM):_ omg....my mom will probably have the phone and be like what the f***

_Pretty_Princess (5:15 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (5:16 PM):_ cause she'ds gotta take little brother back at six...and she'll want her phone back

_Pretty_Princess (5:16 PM):_ ah

_Pretty_Princess (5:16:47 PM):_ especially if she gets a text that says, who the fuck is this??

_Lucky_13 (5:17 PM):_ yup...r u sure i can't come over...to escape the wrath now...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:17 PM):_ yeah, srry

_Lucky_13 (5:17 PM):_ i won't get yelled at it's just that she'll be asking me about it

_Pretty_Princess (5:17 PM):_ i haven't seen Amber in a long time

_Lucky_13 (5:18 PM):_ do you mind if i come over??

_Pretty_Princess (5:18 PM):_ i dont think my dad wants a bunch of ppl around here

_Lucky_13 (5:19 PM):_ darn it...couldn't you ask...or maybe i could just randomly show ...and you say...what are you doing here...lol

_Pretty_Princess (5:19 PM):_ ??

_Pretty_Princess (5:19 PM):_ dont get flustered!!

_Lucky_13 (5:19 PM):_ grr

_Pretty_Princess (5:20 PM):_ rawr

_Lucky_13 (5:20 PM):_ here why don't i call you...so my mom's not suspicious

_Pretty_Princess (5:21 PM):_ uh...k?

_Lucky_13 (5:21 PM):_ which phone?

_Pretty_Princess (5:21 PM):_ you dont have my cell yet, do u?

_Lucky_13 (5:21 PM):_ nope

_Lucky_13 (5:21 PM):_ can i have it

_Pretty_Princess (5:21 PM):_ then call the house

_Pretty_Princess (5:22 PM):_ 921 538 3697

_Lucky_13 (5:22 PM):_ now which should i call

_Pretty_Princess (5:22 PM):_ house

_Lucky_13 signed out at 5:23 PM_

_Pretty_Princess signed out at 5:23 PM_

Lucky_13 has signed in at 5:25 PM

_Pretty_Princess has signed in at 5:25 PM_

_Pretty_Princess (5:26:54 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (5:28 PM):_ my mom officially has the phone

_Pretty_Princess (5:28 PM):_ lol

_Lucky_13 (5:28 PM):_ and she said she's waiting for a text message...omg

_Lucky_13 (5:28 PM):_ from someone else

_Pretty_Princess (5:29 PM):_ lol, watch out

_Pretty_Princess (5:29 PM):_ okay, well i gotta go wait for amber

_Lucky_13 (5:29 PM):_ call me back when your done

_Lucky_13 (5:29 PM):_ home phone

_Pretty_Princess (5:29 PM):_ k, if i can

_Pretty_Princess (5:29 PM):_ ttyl

_Lucky_13 (5:29 PM):_ bye

_Pretty_Princess (5:30 PM): _bye


End file.
